


endless memes

by Know_Your_Paradoxes



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, The Dreaded Group Chat Fic, Using my OC Brendan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/Know_Your_Paradoxes
Summary: Brendan sets up a chat with his best friends. Shit ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAMES:
> 
> > Brendan - foreverandever  
> > Diego - justasidekick  
> > Aleister - platinumboy  
> > Jake - dangerzone  
> > Sean - statechamp  
> > Quinn - gingersnaps  
> > Grace - businesswoman  
> > Estela - preparetodie  
> > Michelle - hollabackmeech  
> > Craig - greatestever  
> > Zahra - shadowrealm  
> > Raj - jrrtoking  
> > Everett - rourkeinternational  
> > Lila - yourfriend  
> > IRIS - IrisBot

**foreverandever** has added  **justasidekick** ,  **platinumboy** , and 12 others to this conversation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **foreverandever:** what's good y'all

 **platinumboy:** Explain why you decided to add my terrible father and his puppet to our chat.

 **yourfriend:** h-hey!! i'm not a puppet!!  >:T

 **platinumboy:** One blocked message.

 **justasidekick:** damb,,,,, he goes hard,,,,

 **hollabackmeech:** Uh yeah quick question what the hell is happening

 **greatestever:** IM NOT SURE WHAT YOU MEAN MEECH

 **greatestever:** ITS PRETTY SIMPLE

 **greatestever:** BRENDAN HERE INVITED US ALL TO TALK TO EACH OTHER

 **greatestever:** WHAT ARE YOU NOT GRASPING

 **shadowrealm:** Thanks Captain Capslock

 **greatestever:** I AM A LARGE MAN WITH A LOT TO SAY AT ALL TIMES NAMAZI YOU KNOW THIS

 **shadowrealm:** Doesn't Exactly Mean You Should Say It

 **jrrtoking:** yeah 911 i just witnessed a fuckign murder

 **businesswoman:** I believe we should restrain our profanity in order to convey the right message to Mr. Rourke and Ms. Sethi.

 **preparetodie:** the woman murdered my goddamn mother do you think I should show her restraint

 **businesswoman:** I understand your need for revenge but consider...

 **businesswoman:** Don't? Do that?

 **preparetodie:** compelling argument

 **preparetodie:** gonna have to take a hard pass on that one however

 **dangerzone:** gotdamn she murdered everyone and i was her witness...................

 **statechamp:** Jake what the hell are you doing?

 **dangerzone:** appreciating this badass woman??????????????

 **dangerzone:** why do you ask

 **dangerzone:** are you

 **dangerzone:** jealous

 **dangerzone:** ;);););)

 **foreverandever:** whoA WHOA WAIT WHEN DID THIS BECOME A THING

 **statechamp:** I assure you its not this guys delusional.

 **dangerzone:** youve cut me deep gayle

 **dangerzone:** i can no longer go on

 **dangerzone:** i bequeath all my belongings to my only true boyfriend

 **dangerzone:** mike

 **statechamp:** You cant make this easy can you.

 **dangerzone:** never can capn

 **foreverandever:** uMMMMMMMM WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US ALL THAT YOU TWO WERE A THING

 **statechamp:** Um... I honestly have no idea if me or Jake wouldve said anything to be completely honest.

 **justasidekick:** waIT I JUST GOT BACK FROM BEING AFK AND WHAT THE FUCK

 **platinumboy:** My sentiments exactly.

 **dangerzone:** idk,,,,,,, like,,,,,,,,

 **dangerzone:** sometime?????????????

 **dangerzone:** we hadnt discussed it???????????

 **dangerzone:** it was just kinda this thing that we needed to do but never really got around to????

 **dangerzone:** until now i guess

 **statechamps:** Thats actually a really accurate way to say it.

 **businesswoman:** I, for one, am so happy that you two are together! You make a fine couple!

 **platinumboy:** It's about goddamn time, honestly.

 **platinumboy:** Belligerent sexual tension can only last so long, can't it.

 **justasidekick:** congrats my dudes welcome to the Very Gay Club (tm)

 **justasidekick:** we have fruit punch

 **foreverandever:** congrats on your relationship you two!!!!!!!! 

 **statechamp:** Thanks you guys. That actually means a lot.

 **dangerzone:** yeah??? that's actually super nice of yall

 **preparetodie:** no problem

 **preparetodie:** I mean me and Michelle and Zahra have been a thing for a while too so I can't exactly knock you guys right

 **hollabackmeech:** YEAH WE'RE GAY AS HELL YOU GUYS

 **shadowrealm:** Honestly That Was One Of The Cheesiest Ways To Break It To Them But I'm Somehow Still Proud

 **justasidekick:** WHAT THE HELL WHY IS EVERYONE HERE SUPER GAY

 **yourfriend:**  i'm not gay!

 **justasidekick:** Uh..... blocked. banned. gays only

 **yourfriend:** why do i even bother??? :T

 **gingersnaps:** um, @businesswoman should we mention that we're a thing too

 **foreverandever:** HOW AM I THE ONLY SINGLE PERSON ON THIS GODDAMN ISLAND

 **jrrtoking:** nah my dude i havent got anybody either

 **greatestever:** YEAH NEITHER DO I BRO

 **foreverandever:** guess we'll just make our own group chat then,

 **foreverandever:** the singles club

 **justasidekick:** BINCH I'M SINGLE AF TOO YOU DON'T SEE ME COMPLAINING

 **platinumboy:** ...While I wouldn't phrase it so, ludicrously, I also have no reason to complain about being without a significant other.

 **justasidekick:** see????? this is solidarity

 **justasidekick:** me and aleister are best friends now

 **justasidekick:** friendship ended with brendan, now aleister is my best friend

 **platinumboy:** I wouldn't go that far.

 **foreverandever:** rest in peace diego

 **justasidekick:** :(


	2. Chapter 2

**justasidekick:** hey i forgot to ask why don't we invite varyyn to this chat

 **foreverandever:** what's the matter, loverboy? you got a cruuuuuuuuuuuush?

 **justasidekick:** oh? you think i have a crush on HIM??????

 **justasidekick:** s..... sweaty,,,,,, :))))

 **platinumboy:** It's fairly obvious that you care for Varyyn a lot, isn't it?

 **justasidekick:** i mean...... yeah

 **justasidekick:** even though he kidnapped me at first he's always been super kind

 **justasidekick:** and he's also kind of one of the reasons we're still alive

 **justasidekick:** but like...... that doesn't mean i have a cRUSH on the guy

 **foreverandever:** it's okay, diego, you can admit that you like him if you do

 **justasidekick:** well i don't so like,,,,,,

 **justasidekick:** perish lmao

 **platinumboy:** Well.

 **platinumboy:** Clearly we misread that entire situation.

 **foreverandever:** hey aleister you were the one that said you thought that he had a crush on varyyn

 **platinumboy:** Since when did I ever say such a thing?

 **foreverandever:** um..... you literally said it in person to me and meech

 **hollabackmeech:** I can in fact confirm that you literally said it out loud with your mouth and your voice

 **platinumboy:** ...

 **platinumboy:** How much can I pay you to immediately delete your comments?

 **justasidekick:** you might have money allie but you don't have class

 **justasidekick:** you literally could've fuckign asked me who i had a crush on

 **justasidekick:** i wouldn't have told you at first but like

 **justasidekick:** i would've appreciated the sentiment

 **foreverandever:** HA SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ALEISTER

 **platinumboy:** Yes, I suppose you were right again, Flannery.

 **foreverandever:** but why wouldn't you tell him about your crush diego

 **justasidekick:** oh wait did i never tell you who my crush was actually on???

 **foreverandever:** no because you got fucking kidnapped lmao

 **justasidekick:** KJSHGKJSHGLKJGG OKAY THEN I'LL DM YOU

* * *

 **foreverandever:** okay so who's the lucky dude diego?????

 **justasidekick:** ok so the reason i wouldn't tell aleister abt it is because...................

 **justasidekick:** drum roll please

 **justasidekick:** *drums are rolled, the crowd goes wild*

 **justasidekick:** *the drummer gets conceited and keeps rolling those drums*

 **justasidekick:** *honestly this drummer is a huge narcissist and the crowd is just enabling them*

 **justasidekick:** *the cheers get louder, but at what cost, brendan*

 **justasidekick:** *what fucking cost*

 **foreverandever:** I WILL SPRAYPAINT YOUR GRAVE WITH COWARD ON IT IF YOU DON'T PIPE UP WITHIN THE NEXT 3 MESSAGES

 **justasidekick:** damn i was hoping you were invested in the drummer's story

 **justasidekick:** they would've discovered their addiction to the spotlight and then got sent off to rehab where they would've met a cute boy and married him but one day they played the drums again and their husband kinda enabled them so they went back to being an attention hound with gratuitous drum rolling

 **justasidekick:** anyway i have a fucking crush on aleister sdahgkjhdsgljh

 **foreverandever:** WAIT WHAT

 **foreverandever:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **justasidekick:** serious as remus's boyfriend in harry potter

 **foreverandever:** that's p fucking serious

 **justasidekick:** he's literally the heir to a giant corporation and the son of a billionaire

 **justasidekick:** (who tried to murder us and ended up being the father of our good friend estela too)

 **justasidekick:** (and who tried to manipulate you into choosing a shitty future for us all)

 **justasidekick:** but like

 **justasidekick:** he's cute and really smart and really fucking tall

 **foreverandever:** now that you mention it, i should've seen this coming

 **foreverandever:** i mean he fits all your type checkboxes perfectly

 **justasidekick:** OKAY?????? CALL ME TF OUT

 **foreverandever:** dsahgkhsdgkjaghds anyway what i'm gonna say is important okay dude?

 **justasidekick:** everything you say is important dude you're the fucking endless

 **foreverandever:** WHATEVER POINT IS:

 **foreverandever:** i think you should say something

 **foreverandever:** the worst he can do is say no

 **justasidekick:** no, the worst he can do is immediately leave our friend group after hearing me confess

 **justasidekick:** refusing to associate with the creepy dude in the purple plaid that keeps spouting pop culture references in his face while trying to tell him he has a crush on him

 **justasidekick:** leaving me completely distraught with no idea of what to do with myself

 **justasidekick:** forcing me to get creative and find a job as a drummer

 **justasidekick:** (yes there's a fucking plot twist to the drummer storyline turns out the drummer was me)

 **foreverandever:** that's an

 **foreverandever:** oddly specific circumstance

 **foreverandever:** and one that i doubt aleister will fulfill

 **foreverandever:** seriously i think you should just talk to him about it

 **justasidekick:** okay......... but if i get addicted to attention for doing sick drum rolls i'm blaming you in my biopic

 **foreverandever:** absolutely fair and valid


End file.
